Cohabitation
by Chocolat313
Summary: AU- Dramione - Dumbledore avait détruit tous les horcruxes à la fin de la sixième année; Voldemort est mort. Draco, nommé préfet en chef, doit prouver que sa famille n'a pas trahi, tout en préservant sa place de sang-pur... Et en cohabitant avec Hermione Granger. (désolée, je suis nulle en résumés...)
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malefoy reposa sa tête contre la vitre du train. Debout dans le couloir, il regardait le quai si familier sans le voir. Son père ne l'avait pas accompagné, et sa mère… Il secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser. Mieux valait se concentrer sur l'année à venir. Tant de choses en dépendaient : l'honneur de sa famille, son avenir… Leur avenir.

Il soupira. Il devait être exemplaire. La preuve que les Malefoy n'avaient pas trahis. Tout en continuant de représenter les valeurs de la Très Noble et Honorable Maison Malefoy. Un pari impossible ?

_Un défi que tu dois relever_, avait dit son père.

A la fin de l'année dernière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été battu. Définitivement. Pendant que Draco cherchait à remplir les ordres de son maître et à tuer Dumbledore, celui-ci affaiblissait patiemment le mage noir. Depuis des années, il cherchait et détruisait les horcruxes.  
Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était rendu compte de la réalité, il était trop tard… Furieux de l'incapacité de Draco à contrer les mouvements du vieux sorcier, il s'était vengé sur sa famille. Sa colère avait été encore plus violente qu'après le fiasco du ministère, lorsque Sirius Black avait réussi à tuer Bellatrix.

Paradoxalement, la fureur de Voldemort les avaient protégés. Ses parents, blessés, n'avaient pas pu participer à l'assaut que le mage noir avait décidé de lancer contre Poudlard.

Il frissonna en repensant à la bataille. L'ordre du Phénix était sur place, mais ils n'avaient pas pu recevoir de renfort du ministère, à cause des sorts anti transplanage lancés par les mangemorts. L'AD (il grimaça à ce nom stupide) avait pensé à se servir de la salle sur demande pour cacher les plus jeunes. Mais les autres s'étaient battus.

… Bill Weasley, défiguré par Greyback…  
…Molly Weasley, furieuse, bien plus effrayante que Bellatrix, annihilant la horde des loups garous…  
… Les géants, détruisant les murs de la grande salle, et chassés par les Accromentules…  
…Les mangemorts, ordonnant aux Serpentards de tuer les ressortissants des autres maisons…  
… Goyle, torturé par son propre père…  
…des enfants, morts…  
…Le combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort…  
… l'annonce de la mort de Potter, sa résurrection, etle choc du Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déconcentré pendant une fraction de secondes…

…. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mort.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ignorait qui avait jeté le sort fatal. Quelle importance ? Leur rêve d'une Grande Bretagne où les sorciers pourraient exister sans craindre d'être découverts à tout instant par les moldus, d'une magie retrouvant sa force originelle, d'un monde débarrassé de la peur, du secret, du risque du bûcher… Leur rêve s'était effondré, et il ne renaîtrait pas.  
Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une chimère irréalisable dès le début ?

Qu'importe. Il leur fallait vivre dans le monde tel qu'il était, puisqu'il était impossible pour eux de le changer. Mais on pouvait toujours limiter son évolution, empêcher son ouverture aux moldus, bref le garder en sécurité. Le préserver.

Mais pour cela, il fallait de l'influence. Du pouvoir politique. Une voix écoutée, respectée.

Et aujourd'hui, la voix qui comptait était celle de Dumbledore. Les Malefoy avaient réussi à éviter la prison et le bannissement en prétendant avoir agi contraints et forcés. Leur absence de la bataille finale, les blessures que Voldemort leur avait infligées, tout cela plaidait en leur faveur.  
Mais ils ne furent pas pour autant totalement réhabilités. Il leur fallait faire preuve de bonne volonté. Monter qu'ils étaient, qu'ils avaient toujours étés, du bon côté.

Et c'était à Draco de prouver cela.

Il avait été nommé préfet en chef. Un mouvement intelligent de la part du directeur. Ils savaient, tous les deux, que le comportement de Draco serait analysé au court de cette année. A lui de montrer que les Malefoy avaient compris qu'il fallait accepter l'ouverture.  
Mais il lui fallait aussi envoyer un signal à tous ceux qui ne pouvaient s'exprimer publiquement aujourd'hui, mais qui se méfiaient de l'influence des amoureux des moldus. Leur montrer que les Malefoy continueraient à défendre la communauté sorcière . Maintenir son rang en tant que Sang-Pur.  
Il soupira. Il savait qu'il était instrumentalisé par le Directeur. Que celui-ci allait se servir de sa position fragile pour faire de Draco un symbole de la réconciliation de la communauté magique. Comment ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais il faisait confiance au directeur, celui-ci devait en avoir plein.

Il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir le quai vide… Cette année, les Préfets-en-Chefs devaient arriver à Poudlard une semaine avant le début des cours. Pour qu'ils puissent « préparer cette année cruciale en toute sérénité » et « réfléchir aux changements nécessaires de la politique éducative de l'école ».  
D'avance il senti un grand abattement monter en lui.

Les bruits de machineries le tirèrent de sa grisaille intérieure. Il entendit les sifflements et les crachotements de la locomotive. Le train allait bientôt partir ; autant aller s'installer.

Puisque seuls les Préfets-en-Chef étaient du voyage le train ne comportait qu'un wagon, qui servait aussi à transporter de nombreuses fournitures : il n'y avait donc qu'un seul compartiment. Draco aurait préféré pouvoir être seul, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas le choix… Autant faire connaissance avec sa future collègue.

Il poussa la porte, en tirant sa lourde valise derrière lui. Le bruit ambiant changeant, le chaos sonore de la gare se fondant et disparaissant derrière le bruit rythmique des rails. Le train avait démarré, et la locomotive ahanait vers Poudlard.  
Le compartiment était différent de ceux auxquels il était habitué. Plus spacieux, tapissé velours rouge, il était séparé en deux par une lourde table en bois, dont les pieds étaient cloués au sol. Les banquettes, tendue du même velours que les murs, avaient l'air bien plus confortables que les sièges habituels.

Les rideaux de la cabine étaient fermés. Sur la table étaient posées une pile de livre et une boite de cookies. Le compartiment, comme le couloir, était vide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : **

Bon. Personne n'était rentré dans le wagon quand il était dehors. Il y avait des cookies dans le compartiment. _Où est passé l'autre préfet en chef ? _

Tout ceci était très étrange. Etait-ce un piège très élaboré tendu par des ex-Mangemorts qui voulaient se venger de la défection de sa famille ? Une vengeance de la famille d'une de leur victime ? Un combiné des deux ? (on n'abrite pas Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sous son toit pendant un an sans devenir un peu paranoïaque).

Et il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Si ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à une saloperie de piège… Un bruit. Leger, très léger. En une seconde, sa baguette était dans sa main, il était en garde, prêt à réagir quoiqu'il arrive. On ne passe pas une année avec les nerfs constamment tendus comme des cordes de violons sans devenir très réactif en situation de stress. Le même son. Provenant, apparemment, d'une des banquettes. Il s'en approcha précautionneusement, sa baguette trainée sur le velours rouge. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la forme inhabituelle du siège. Il était définitivement humanoïde. Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité du compartiment, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il y avait bien quelqu'un avec lui, mais le quelqu'un en question était caché sous une couverture, et apparemment très occupée à finir sa nuit. Il sourit légèrement avant de s'assoir sur la banquette opposée à celle de la mystérieuse dormeuse.

Ce mystère résolu, il tourna à nouveau son attention vers la table. Les cookies semblaient inoffensifs. Ils étaient aux pépites de chocolat. Et à côté de la boite de gâteaux, un pile de livre. Posée là, un peu en bazar, elle tenait à peine droite. Draco pencha sa tête, attentifs aux détails. Les livres étaient différents de ceux dont il avait l'habitude. Pas de riche reliure en cuir, délicatement engravée de motifs complexes, pas d'odeur, un peu animale, qu'il avait l'habitude d'associer aux parchemins… Même la typographie semblait différente. Plus nette. Plus froide. Plus précise. Et les matériaux… Il toucha les livres, curieux. Du papier.

Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'était le papier. Il n'était pas _complètement _ignorant du monde dans lequel il vivait, merci beaucoup. Il n'avait juste… Pas l'habitude d'y être confronté. Le papier était considéré au mieux comme un pauvre substitut au parchemin, matière noble par excellence. Aucun Sang-Pur qui se respecte n'avait de livres faits de papiers la majorité des sorciers les évitaient, les considérants de moindre qualité, voire comme indignes d'être des réceptacles d'un savoir de valeur.

Donc, l'autre préfet en chef était d'origine moldue. Pas étonnant, connaissant l'amour de Dumbledore pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe, et le climat politique après la mort de Voldemort. Autant s'habituer à l'idée tout de suite le sommeil de l'autre Préfet en Chef lui donnait le temps de se préparer à l'idée qu'il allait lui falloir agir de manière civile envers une personne de moindre naissance. Si c'était même une personne, et non un animal comme son père lui avait répété, tout au long de son enfance.

Il ne faudrait pas croire que Draco était stupide. En deuxième année, il avait cru sans se poser de question à tout ce que son père, à tout ce que ses pairs avaient pu bien lui dire au sujet des personnes d'origine moldue. Mais il n'était pas non plus totalement stupide. Ses croyances avaient, plus d'une fois, été ébranlées. Il avait cherché des preuves, alors. Quelque chose de solide, de tangible, pour lui prouver que les _sangs de bourbe_ étaient bien ce que leurs nom sous entendait. Inférieurs. Animaux. Indigne de respirer le même air que lui. Voir indigne d'exister.

Aussi dur que cela avait été à admettre… Que cela était toujours à admettre, même aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas trouvé de preuve solide. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait soudainement découvert en lui de l'amour ou de l'admiration pour tous les moldus de l'univers, mais simplement qu'il ne considérait plus qu'il soit justifié de tous les tuer sans distinction.

C'est pour cela que, ce jour-là, Draco Malfoy tendit la main et se saisi d'un livre pensé, écrit, édité, par et pour des Moldus, et qu'au lieu de le réduire en flamme, il commença à lire, par curiosité, pour passer le temps.

* * *

Tch Tch Tch Tch Tch Tch …..

Le rythme du train la berçait doucement, lui permettant de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, de se reposer, _enfin._

Tch Tch Tch Tch Tch Tch Tchkk Tchkk Tchkk Tchkk Tchkk

Le rythme avait changé. Une nouvelle portion de voie, sans doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était réveillée, maintenant. Maudites soient les rénovations ferroviaires. Maudites, maudites, maudites. Elle ouvrit un œil un incertain. Le compartiment était toujours aussi sombre. En face d'elle, éclairé par un globe de lumière tamisée, un silhouette, manifestement perdue dans un livre.

Probablement l'autre préfet en chef. Qui que ce soit, elle se sentait reconnaissante du fait qu'il l'avait laissée dormir. Elle en avait besoin.

Elle supprima un sourire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était son exemplaire de Hamlet qu'il était en train de lire. Elle s'apprêtait à saluer son futur homologue, lorsque la silhouette bougea. La lumière accrocha ses cheveux. Descendit sur ses traits, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

Panique.

Panique

Panique.

Draco Malfoy était le nouveau préfet en chef. Il allait falloir qu'elle coopère avec lui. Pendant _toute une année. _

Ils allaient partager un dortoir.

Panique.

Panique.

Panique.

Stop.

Draco Malfoy était en train de lire son édition de _Hamlet _? Avec attention ? Un livre moldu ?

Il y a quelque chose de pourri au Royaume des Sang- Purs. Elle étouffa un gloussement (parce que oui, parodier Shakespeare l'amusait.)

Elle recommença à réfléchir, de façon méthodique. Draco Malfoy était loin d'être un choix évident pour le poste. Bien sûr, il avait d'excellents résultats académiques. Bien sûr, il avait été prouvé qu'il avait été forcé d'introduire les Mangemorts à Poudlard, et qu'il avait désespérément essayé de limiter les dégâts, d'empêcher, en vain, les loups garous de se joindre à l'expédition. Il en avait payé le prix. Mais tout de même… Préfet en chef ? A quoi pensait donc Dumbledore ? Ignorait-il l'animosité entre elle et…. ?

Oh.

Elle savait qu'il y avait en Dumbledore bien plus de Serpentard qu'il ne le laissait voir, mais ce qu'il avait fait était particulièrement fourbe. Il allait se servir d'eux pour promouvoir une image idéale et fausse d'unité et d'affection. Il faisait d'eux un symbole pour le monde magique britannique. Il les utilisait, comme des poupées. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'elle mépriserait ce plan. Qu'elle détesterait- qu'elle vomirait- l'idée de n'être qu'un pion. Et qu'elle danserait tout de même le long de ses fils elle accordait trop d'importance à l'unité du monde magique.

Et Draco danserait lui aussi. Pour de différentes raisons, mais il danserait. Poupée consentante, dont les fils étaient tirés par bien plus de personnes que les siens. Il la méprisait bien sûr. Mais il ferait semblant, au moins en public, de s'entendre avec elle. Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il avait perdu le choix. Quel gâchis. Quelle tristesse. Quelle tristesse.

Quelle tristesse, de devoir être si cynique, et si amère, et si désabusée, quand on n'a pas vingt ans. Parfois, elle se sentait vielle, si usée et utilisée qu'elle se demandait si il y avait encore quoique ce soit d'elle dans son corps.

Elle retint un soupir.

Elle retint son envie de détruire le train, et tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Elle retint son impulsion d'envoyer une Beuglante à Dumbledore.

Elle retint son envie de tout plaquer, là maintenant, et de partir au Kirzighstan.

Elle retenait beaucoup de choses, dernièrement.

Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais abandonner le monde de la magie. C'était une parte tellement importante de son identité qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement envisager d'y renoncer. Simplement, parfois… Elle rêvait d'un monde plus simple, où elle aurait été une adolescente normale, et non un pion dans un jeu de pouvoir auquel devait prendre part, contre son gré, si elle tenait à survivre. C'aurait été bien, d'avoir eu le temps d'être immature.

Elle s'efforça de chasser ces pensées. Pas de réflexion sur l'état déplorable de l'univers en général, de l'humanité en particulier, et de sa vie plus précisément, avant le café. Surtout qu'elle avait des problèmes plus immédiats. Comme : Draco Malfoy, absolument ignorant du fait qu'elle était son homologue, perdu dans Shakespeare à deux mètres d'elle.

Il avait l'air tellement concentré sur le livre qu'elle se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas quitter discrètement le wagon, au moins le temps de se rafraîchir, avant de devoir confronter le Serpentard. Tout doucement, cachée sous sa couverture, elle se laissa glisser sous la table. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. A quatre pattes, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Pas de réaction. Tout doucement, tout doucement, elle ouvrit la porte. Se glissa dans l'entrebâillement, vitevitevite. Sauvée.

* * *

_Thud._

Il leva les yeux du livre, irrité. Irrité parce qu'il avait été interrompu dans sa lecture, et irrité parce qu'il s'était perdu totalement dans la pièce de théâtre. Une pièce moldue. Il grogna, essayant de trouver la source de l'interruption. Son regard tomba sur la porte : quelqu'un l'avait ouverte. Et en face de lui, la couchette avait à nouveau une forme de couchette et non plus un aspect vaguement humanoïde. La dormeuse avait pris la fuite ?

Bah. Il verrait bien. Elle ne pourrait pas non plus l'éviter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et le suicide d'Ophélia était bien plus intéressant que le comportement de son homologue.

Il reprit sa lecture, à nouveau oublieux de son environnement.

Peu de temps après, le bruit de la porte le força à nouveau à revenir au monde présent. Il grogna à nouveau, et leva les yeux.

Peut-être que son homologue était plus intéressante qu'Ophélia, tout compte fait. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, l'air parfaitement épuisée, se tenait Hermione Granger.


End file.
